The invention relates to an apparatus for recording the contour of a surface of a body.
Knowledge of the contour of irregular surfaces of a body, in particular the contour of depressions, is in many cases a prerequisite for being able to work on such a surface. For example, it is necessary in the case of an implantation of endoprostheses to know the exact shape of the surface of a bone structure in order accordingly to carry out an adaptation of implants, a necessary dressing of the bony structure or a suitable selection from various implants that are available.